User talk:Baterra1202
ACCEPTING BATERRA INTO THE GIGAS MAGNA STORYLINE [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] And one more thing: I would like to accept the Baterra model into the Gigas Magna Storyline. So: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Baterra possibly being in the Gigas Magna Storyline Thank you. I perfectly understand about my category. I have created a new one called: Flick-Fire-Technology users. Is that okay? I accept the invitation into your group, too. I would like to see the Gigas Magna Storyline. Yes, you may use my Baterra, as long as I get some credit. Don't post any Baterra pictures, because I am uploading a new, updated picture, which includes black fans on it's blades and two small force fields, among other things. Baterra1202 15:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 First of all, I actually did have plans to bring them back. Secondly, I completely understand your annoyance with me. Third, I would like to apologize. Anyway, my plans were to kill them off in Escape to Bara Magna and revive them in Inferno. Is that fine with you? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] SURE Bring them back in Inferno. That's perfectly good. By the way, I think Inferno is the title of a Bionicle Legends book too, so you might have to change the title. Baterra1202 14:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 I know. And I changed my mind about the story in which they get revived — it'll be The Oblivion Chronicles, not Inferno. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] sure but I will have to let you knwo the movie is on hold but I can put it in the youtube series I am working on if you want Sure, you can, but know that I don't have all the pieces for it because: I don't have any Toa Mahri or Lesovikk. Instructions That would be great! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Don't worry. I'll fix it. You see, Abc8920 was just trying to help by moving the article to the user namespace, but accidentally misspelled your name. As for the virus message: it's a prank. I'll tell him to remove it. And if you want to know how to rename articles, scroll up and you will find a Matoran pointing at the utton. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Just to let you know... Just to let you know your baterra set is inacurate. If there ever would be an official baterra set it would look more like a Bohrok that your Moc. The Baterra is NOT a Bohrok! Thank you for your input... however, if I may correct you, a Bohrok is smaller than an Agori... while the Baterra is described as towering over Stronius. They are also described as covered in silver armor and weapons. Also, this is why it is called a MOC. That stands for "my own creation." The Baterra are weapons of war, capable of anything and everything. A "Bohrok" like creature didn't cut it. Perhaps in the future, you could study up a bit more on your Bionicle characters and thereby provide more accurate input... although I value your opinion... and the opinion of many, many others who have told me how cool my Baterra really is. I tried creating one that looked like a bohrok, and scrapped it because it looked puny, scrawny, weak, and pathetic. There was nothing scary about it. I created a page for that prototype here. I would have left this message on your talk page but I hear you have a VIRUS MESSAGE PRANK there. Baterra1202 21:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 How To Make A Contest Just create a page starting "User:Baterra1202/Pagename" and you can put a contest on that page. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Half-Baterra Can I enter a half-Baterra in your contest? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] He's Baterra Magnus Well... the poor guy was fused with a baterra sometime in the distant past, and over the years his condition gradually got worse due to the fact that the baterra was interfering with his mental functions. Eventually, he was given an operation to remove the robotic parts from his brain and gave him a Skrall exoskeleton. (Basically, his mind is the only thing left of him.) Even worse, the operation did not succeed completely, and sometimes he is driven into fits of mad rage when he is around a being carrying a weapon. His nickname is Baterra Magnus, as his real name is lost to history... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] contest when does your contest end becuase I would like to enter (I am not done but was already working on a baterra-like-model but am on vaction and will not be home untill april tenth Baterra contest entry as I told you i will be enteing your contest on the soon but before that I was wondering if my entry (half baterra) could use some of the weapons that you created for the baterra (flamethrower missles, poison gas despenser ect.} please respond on my talk page Go ahead! Sure, dude. You didn't really have to ask. Baterra is awesome. Revamped Ancient Revamped Ancient belongs to Minifig625, not Pokermask. Toa Fairon ' I heard you want a signature, want me to make one? Tell me what to do and I'll do it. 'Toa Fairon ' Very sorry. What you do is this: image= | [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, I know the problem... you're using the old infoboxes. Don't. Use these instead. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] The Eternal Game The Eternal Game has begun! Enter your MoCs here! [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax...is growing stronger...']] Video Sure, I have no problem with that. TIL Re: Do you mean trap as in prank?If so you should do something like this: You have new messages (last change ). Switch to source mode to see the code I used. Story Sure, go ahead and write it. Toa Fairon ' Bio-weaponry umm I know this is n=in your blog but I really want to know about you bio weapon idea what spiders where you talking about? and more importantly what is pick a brick? You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Baterra1202, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 cool SMC RE: Jorbyy is dead, killed in the first battle. And no, I will not make any of thier deaths gross. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax]] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 17:01, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Baterra I have ben very intrigued by your baterra as they were just originally a imageless cannon creation but you have really made them your own. especially their equipment... so I was wondering are you going to make all three classes of baterra not just the warriors if so in you tank class how do you intend to make tactical nukes. sorry if it annoys you that I keep asking about your flickfire tech but as I said find very interesting Re:N4-11 Oh, he's not a Baterra? Sorry, my bad. BIONICLE Origins: Malum Just give me the link to your Origins Malum story and I'll see if it's good enough. If it is, it'll become the 7th comic, since the theme of #6 is not going to be Malum. Thanks for the contribution! Clone Trooper 1000 Some things about TEGC I have enough authors already. But, I'm planning a Part 2 so you may be able to write a chapter then. (Don't know when that will be). But if you have any ideas, plans, etc,.. for your characters, tell me, I'm open to ideas. And did you like the Eternal Game? Hey... I just saw a video on YT that I think you might be interested in... Here's the link!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbIqPdsL330 Re: Well, the video has official pics of the Baterra, and, since it seems your a fan of the Baterra, I thought you might be interested. The comic in which the Baterra appears, Graphic Novel #8: Legends of Bara Magna, is already released. You can buy it off of Amazon or other sites, or in bookstores, as well. For more info, go to BZPower. --Abc8920 TEGC Sorry I havn't updated it recently, I've had barely enough time to edit my articles. I might be able to write a chapter tonight. Me again. Yes, Speewaa and Blast are in a temporary alliance. And the sickle was what Speewaa was able to grab before she fled the initial battleground. Thanks. umm, I'm not going to tell you that, It would spoil the ending.... Thanks Thanks. Sorry if you thought I overreacted. I LOVE your Torshurr model, by the way. Good luck with TGW. And who is Speewaa48? I'm sorry/glory wars look I have been asking you alot about weapons but I promis this will be the last one. I need some help with missiles I keep trying to make shoulder mounted missiles for my new M.O.C. (every part of it is complete exept the missiles) so if you have any advice that would be appreciated. also may I write a story in glory wars. and finally if you send your new baterra to lego to be made into an official set make a petition I will sign it! [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] in that case can you find it on pick a brick [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] clay Dericks helmet is the top part of an Eliki, tipexed to look battle damaged. I can understand how you made the assumption as it does look very clay like. But i'm afaid I can't help you with making clay masks as I don't know how to do so successfully. Sorry. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) bd i accused him of copying ages ago. It got outta hand --Jodol 16:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Um Well, the rules say, "do not whine if your character dies," so that's your problem. And yes, I already saw Collector1's blog post, and I agree that it is a rip-off, and I will talk to him about it. But you do realize that this sounds more than a little hypocritical... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) No, because Nightwatcher and Girahk will be... preoccupied... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC)